Reflections
by Katrina5
Summary: So many stories are left untold. Everyone reflects on their life as it was and as it is now. A series of short oneshots and drabbles for various characters. Current story: Asagi. Her death will allow them to live
1. Flowers

Title: Reflections

Author: Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in any way, shape, or form.

Rating: G-PG, depending on each character. May be PG-13 in later updates.

.................

Each village is the same. The children surround me, smiling and begging me to join them.  
  
It reminds me of Kaede as a child. She was such a bright, inquisitive girl. It saddens me that I was forced to miss her grow from a child to the woman she is today.  
  
I watch them laugh and play, glancing my way to see if I notice to their antics. They make me feel welcome. I have missed this feeling. One child shyly approaches me, offering a small flower. We share a smile and I feel at peace for a brief moment.

.................


	2. Envy

story 2: envy  
  
............................  
  
They were as different as night and day. One outspoken, the other only talking when the time called for it. And yet, they shared one thing.  
  
She watched the other pace, the action reminding her of a caged animal. Her soul demanded freedom. She carried out her orders without question, yet her sister did everything but outright betray the one who had created them. Her sister felt so freely while she was barely able to show emotion.  
  
An odd feeling rose within her. Was this what it was like to envy someone? Maybe they were not so different after all.  
  
.............................  
  
Are we sensing a family theme yet?  
My first attempt at writing Kanna  



	3. Loyalty

Story 3: Loyalty  
  
.............................  
..............................  
  
He could not recall a time when they had not been by his side. Together, the three of them had gone through so much. They had been his loyal supporters for so long.  
  
At times, he did take them for granted, but in a way it was for their protection. When he raced off, they were left behind while he took care of the danger. If anything ever happened to those two, he would never forgive himself.  
  
Hakkuku and Ginta ran up the hill panting. "Time to head back home boys." Laughing, he quickly disappeared in a blur of wind.  
  
..................................  
..................................  
And here's Kouga  



	4. Night Watch

Title: Night Watch  
Characters: Rin and Jaken 

--------------

He tried to keep his eyes open, knowing that the moment he shut them, something disastrous would happen. He blinked, gritting his teeth. He could not fall asleep again. 

The quiet sounds of Rin's breathing began to lull him to sleep, though he tried to resist. It wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a few moments. She was sound asleep, nothing bad would happen.

He awoke to the sounds of laughter and steeled himself. This would not be good. He opened his eyes and saw flowers. Many flowers. All around his neck. He knew he should have stayed awake.


	5. Family

Title: Family  
Characters: Non-specific, but meant to be Sango/Miroku

---------

The sounds of soft breathing filled the tiny room as he watched her sleep. His eyes scanned her still form noting the content expression on her face. Her hair fanned across the edge of the futon and he reached a hand out to smooth a few strands away from her face.

Unconsciously, his hand wandered lower to her stomach. A smile found its way to his face as he idly traced the smooth contours of her body. His hand stilled as he felt a small movement. The smile grew as he felt it again. Soon, his family would be complete.


	6. Pervert

Title: Pervert  
Characters: Sango/Miroku 

---------

Frowning in concentration, she rubbed at a stubborn spot of dirt on the otherwise smooth edge of Hirakotsu. No matter how much she tried, the spot would not come off. Placing the giant boomerang on the ground, she stood, stretching her stiff muscles.

Sitting down again, she resumed her previous position and attacked the spot with a vengeance. With a growl, she tossed the rag to the ground and began to lightly scrape a nail along the edges of the spot. Without warning, she spun, hitting the person behind her with her weapon. There was no mistaking that hand.

"Pervert."


	7. Hot Springs

Title: Hot Springs  
Characters: Sango/Miroku 

-------

Her entire body was sore and she was covered in trail dust. She needed a long soak in the hot springs or she was going to scream. Looking around she noticed Miroku was gone, but she was too tired to care at the moment.

Walking down the worn path, she began to discard her outer clothing, finally removing her inner robe upon reaching the hot springs. Closing her eyes she sank down into the hot water, sighing in relief.

She started at the sound of laughter.

"If you wanted to bathe together, Sango, all you had to do was ask."


	8. Blossoming

**Title:** Blossoming

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff

**Pairings:** Sango/Miroku

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary: ** He always manages to surprise her.

He watched as her eyes lit up and a blush spread across her face as she delicately accepted the bouquet of flowers. It had taken hours to find the most perfect flowers, but it had all been worth it to see the smile on her face. A smile he so rarely saw.

Quickly snatching one of the flowers, he placed it behind her ear, sweeping a lock of hair around it to keep it in place. She shot him a wary look, but he only gave her an innocent smile as he turned to leave.

"Please enjoy the flowers, Sango." 


	9. Trials of Living

**Title:** The Trials of Living  
**Word Length:** 109  
**Rating:** PG at the most  
**Squicks:** Only if angsty thoughts aren't your thing  
**Character: **Enju

She placed the last of her creations into the fire and brushed her hair from her eyes. Looking over her shoulder she wasn't surprised to see a Shinidamachuu staring at her.

It slightly unnerved her the way it seemed to stare into her eyes and know everything she was feeling. Taking a deep breath, she accepted the soul from the creature. Closing her eyes, she could feel the small tendrils of life rejuvenate her body. A lone tear escaped as the feeling began to wane.

Steadying herself, she wiped the tear away and began to concentrate once more on her creations. She had a promise to keep, after all. 


	10. The End is Near

** Title:** The End is Near  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairings:** It could be seen as implied Miroku/Sango or Miroku/Inuyasha. (You'll see when you read it)  
**Word Coun**t: 112  
**Summary:** He knows he does not have much time.

Walking along the pathway, he clutched the rings of his shakujo tightly to keep them from making any noise. As he reached a clearing, he settled against the grass and tried to calm himself.

Taking a deep breath, he purposely closed his eyes to avoid gazing at the cloth covered hand. Lately, it had begun to bother him more than he would have liked. He knew it would not be long before his time was gone.

He only wished that he would be able to spare his companions any pain. His thoughts were broken by the rustling of leaves to his side. Perhaps the flash of red had only been his imagination. 


	11. Stolen

Title: Stolen  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 134  
Squicks: Character death  
Summary: Something made of nothing cannot be destroyed.

The girl had been so trusting. It was almost ridiculous how easily her soul was taken. She had seen her gathering roots, singing softly to herself. The soft whispers had led the girl directly to her side. Kanna had watched as she smiled brightly before looking into the mirror. As the last traces of her soul were taken, she had continued to offer a smile. It almost unnerved the pale girl as she watched.

Naraku would be pleased when he learned that she had captured another soul. Especially one that seemed to have a strong connection to the demon lord of the western lands.

A slight wind ruffled her hair and she turned, expressionless. The demon lord stood before her, sword drawn, his expression unreadable.

"Foolish demon, something made of nothing cannot be destroyed." 


	12. Symphony

Title: Symphony  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Word Count: 100

The wind was welcome music to her ears. It gently danced around her,  
the sound stirring something deep within. Sitting atop the large  
feather, she let the melodious sound lull her into a false sense of  
happiness and calm.

The wind picked up, the rhythm changing as the breeze changed  
direction and momentum. It was her own personal symphony. Kagura  
lifted her fan, deftly snapping her wrist and changing the flow of the  
winds once more. As the breeze swirled around her she smiled, content  
to lose herself in the gentle sounds of the gales and gusts that  
surrounded her. 


	13. Worth

Title: Worth  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 261  
Squicks: None  
Summary: Shippou ponders his worth to the group

Miroku and Inuyasha stood by the bank of the small river, deftly catching fish. Shippou watched as the two worked together to gather food for the night's meal. Every now and then, Kirara would strike her paw into the water, tossing a fish onto the grass.

Frowning, Shippou couldn't help but feel left out. Looking over his shoulder his frown grew. The two girls sat next to the fire, adding more wood so the flame would grow. Kagome pulled out some spice from her time and Sango grabbed a short knife so she could help prepare the various roots and vegetation they had gathered during the day.

Everyone was helping to prepare the meal, but there was nothing for him to do. He knew they didn't mind, but he couldn't help but feel useless. They all pulled their weight, whether it was in battle or helping with the daily meals. He was far too small to help with most things and though he hated to admit it, he was even worse when it came to fighting. Both things always being pointed out by a certain half demon.

He caught a glance of Inuyasha smirking in his direction and scowled. Standing up, he grabbed a fish and trotted towards Kagome's side. The fish obscured his vision, but he carefully avoided the tiny rocks and hidden undergrowth.

Upon reaching the two girls, he beamed and handed them the fish. He would show Inuyasha he wasn't so useless after all. And maybe one day, he would even be able to improve his fighting skills. 


	14. Restless

Title: Restless  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Fluff/General  
Pairings: Slight Inu/Kag, Mir/San implied  
Word Count: 134  
Summary: Watching the rain, she could not help but feel restless.

The rain showed no signs of stopping and Kagome frowned. Fidgeting slightly, she shifted her weight from side to side, trying to relieve the restless feeling that plagued her.

Behind her, she could hear a slight sneeze from Kirara and a muffled giggle from Shippou. Turning, she noticed Inuyasha was settled along the wall, holding his sword protectively while Miroku teased Sango, making the girl blush.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall, hoping that the sounds of the rain would calm her. Something brushed against her hand, making her start. Inuyasha had moved to sit next to her. A blush stained her cheeks as she settled back against the wall. For a moment, she let herself forget everything but the sound of the rain and the person who sat next to her. 


	15. For That Which Was Lost

Title: For That Which Was Lost  
Word length: 337  
Rating: PG  
Squicks: Mentions of Kikyou/killing of demons/gratuitous use of "onee-sama"  
Pairing: N/A  
Weapon: Kikyou's bow/Kaede's bow(s)  
Summary: The bond between sisters never dies.

Two bows were set against the wall. The only noticeable difference was the height. Kaede's eyes drifted towards the longer of the two weapons, memories beginning to flood her mind.

At one time, Kikyou-onee-sama had carried the longer bow. For a short time, she herself had been able to put it to use. As a young child, she had once asked her onee-sama how she had acquired the bow. It had seemed so magical to her in those days. With a flick of her wrist, Kikyou-onee-sama used the bow to stop the attacks of demons that threatened the village. In the blink of an eye, the threats had vanished.

Onee-sama had smiled at her question, unerringly patient with her curiosity. A simple vendor from a nearby town had crafted the weapon. The hardwood and bamboo were just that. Ordinary wood shaped into a weapon. The magic came from the miko who held it within her hands.

The day came when she was taught to hold her own bow; to use the simple weapon to defend herself and others. It had been crafted with her in mind and Kaede had treasured the gift far after she had outgrown it. Excitement had coursed through her veins at the prospect of being like her onee-sama. She could remember laughter, smiles, and most of all, the patience with which she was taught.

After Kikyou-onee-sama had passed away, she had promised herself that one day she would be able to use the bow that had been left behind. For the short time she had been able to use the long bow, she was content that a part of her onee-sama would always be with her. When she had been forced to use a smaller bow because of her age, a part of her had accepted the fact that some things were not meant to last forever.

A new bow had been fashioned for her, more appropriate for her height, but she would always treasure the one left behind. Onee-sama would have understood. 


	16. Regrets

Written for my dear, dear, Aprill May

Her requirements? Naraku and asthama

Total humor abounds.

Kanna had disappeared. It didn't worry him much, but it was a minor annoyance. Without her mirror, he had to rely on the Saimyoushou. He only hoped that Mouryomaru had not managed to ingest her somehow. That boy had a nasty habit of sucking in anything that moved.

Children were such a bother sometimes. Naraku often found himself wondering just why he bothered to expel the energy to create such ungrateful underlings. What ever happened to showing respect to your master?

An undignified wheeze escaped as he attempted to laugh. Damn asthma. Perhaps combining himself with the body of an overly burnt man had not been one of his brighter moments.


	17. Make a Wish

Title: Make a Wish  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 195  
Genre: General  
Summary: He watches them celebrate

Hidden in the highest branches of a nearby tree he watched them. It  
was the same every year around this time. They dressed up,  
celebrated, and tied pieces of paper to the tree branches.

As he grew older, he came to realize just what the celebration was  
about. He learned that the pieces of paper symbolized hope for the  
future.

This year, he watched as the celebration dimmed and a lone figure held  
back. The flash of white and red miko robes caught his attention.  
Slowly, she tied a piece of paper to the tree before staring in his  
direction.

Stilling, Inuyasha hoped he hadn't been spotted. He watched the miko  
walk back towards the center of the village and he quietly ventured  
from the innermost branches of the tall tree.

Pulling a scrap of paper from his sleeve, he landed lightly on the  
ground. Bounding towards the tree full of scraps, he reached clawed  
hands out and struggled to the tie the paper around the branch.  
Smiling in satisfaction, he returned to the heart of the forest for  
the night.

A small scrap of paper with the characters for "acceptance" rustled in  
the breeze.


	18. Memories

Title: Memories  
Rating: K/PG  
Word Count: 140  
Summary: Memories haunt him.

* * *

Wandering from town to town, the young man survived by killing demons  
that plagued villages. The village heads were always eager to pay him  
or even offer food for his journeys.

Each day was the same. Traveling until he was able to find a safe  
place to stay the night and perhaps finding a demon that needed to be  
exterminated. It was almost as if he went through the actions in a  
daze.

Sometimes, during a fight, flashes would come to him. He saw a girl,  
hair pulled into a high ponytail. Ane-ue? There was also a man,  
strong but gentle. Chichi-ue? Memories haunted him, yet he could not  
place them. There were times when even his name escaped him.

His hand clutched the pouch filled with coins. Money could do many  
things, but it would never return his memories.


	19. Jealousy

Title: Jealousy  
Rating: K/PG  
Genre: Humor  
Word Count: 123  
Squicks: Violent thoughts  
Summary: Nothing could ever hope to take her place. Especially that _thing_...

* * *

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the scene before her. Growling low in her throat, she could barely keep her temper in check as Sango lovingly ran her hands along the planes of her newest object of infatuation. Lately, she had been all but ignored in favor of something else.

Twitching her tails in annoyance, Kirara glanced at her claws. They were certainly sharp, the object of her jealousy standing no chance against them. While in her large form, the saber-like teeth would also help to destroy what annoyed her.

Stalking forward, she grew in size, flames licking her heels. Sango glanced up at the sudden disturbance, Hirakotsu dropping from her arms. Kirara pounced, ready to do battle.

That oversized bone was finished. 


	20. Fond Memories

Title: Fond Memories  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Word Count: 347  
Genre: General/Humor  
Pairings: Mushin > various ladies, implied Miroku > various ladies  
Summary:Mushin fondly recalls the days of his youth as he looks forward to the future.

* * *

Mushin could fondly recall the days of his youth. Hours were spent talking to pretty young girls who giggled and blushed at his flattering words. Money was tossed aside for large quantities of alcohol as well as pretty women who would walk down the roads, clutching his arm. The days often blurred into one another as the alcohol seeped into his brain, but he didn't mind. The ladies and the alcohol more than made up for the hangovers and the slight cloudiness in memory. 

How he missed those days. The fact that he was a monk never once stopped him from his lecherous ways. In fact, he had only passed them on to the boy who had come into his care years ago. Miroku had been a quick learner, eager to learn the secrets of women and alcohol. His young apprentice had made the ladies giggle and fawn over him even at a young age.

Having a youth in the temple had made him feel younger. He had found a reason to relive the days of his own boyhood through Miroku. The child he had come to view as a son was no longer around, fulfilling his duty to the curse placed upon his hand. There was no doubt in his mind that Miroku would put an end to the kazanna.

His boy was determined enough to defeat the demon who had cursed his family. Perhaps after he ended the curse, his boy would see fit to come back home. The old man's eyes lit up at the thought of women and alcohol surrounding him once more. It had been far too long since he had been in the presence of such a wonderful combination.

Clutching the jar of sake to his chest, Mushin settled down to have his nightly drink. He may not have as much energy as he once did but there would always be sake. Sweet, alluring sake, a liquid ambrosia to be sure. Drinking deeply, he smiled to himself. Life was good.

If only Miroku could hurry back, things would be even better.


	21. Simple Pleasures

Title: Simple Pleasures  
Rating: G/K  
Word Count: 100  
Pairing: None  
Genre: General  
Summary: Every person has their own idea of what a home should be

* * *

Every person has their own idea of what a home should be. To some, a tree is enough while others prefer more fancy surroundings. Some people only need certain objects to help them feel at home.

Toutousai had never really given any thought towards the idea of home. It did not matter that he lived in a drab cave. All he needed was a good fire and a trusty tool to help him in his craft. Both were readily available and enough to keep him happy for the rest of his days.

What more did a person need in life? 


	22. Scarred Surface

Title: Scarred Surface  
Rating: K/PG  
Pairing: Minor Inuyasha/Kagome  
Word Count: 312  
Genre: General  
Notes: Fear the fluff!  
Summary: Some scars last while others fade.

* * *

The surface of the tree was rough, a sign of just how long it had been around. Placing a hand against the bark, he gently traced his fingers along the surface, finding a bare spot. For as long as he had taken care of the shrine, the Goshinboku had borne the mark. Over the years, the tree had continued to mature, but the spot never once disappeared.

It had puzzled him for ages. The tree was in fine shape, healthy as could be, but the spot always remained. The Goshinboku held many mysteries, ones he would never be privy to, and he learned to accept that fact.

One day his granddaughter had disappeared. The day she returned he discovered why the tree bore such a strange mark. Stories had been passed through the ages about a miko and hanyou. A strange friendship that evolved into a twisted betrayal. A fight that ended with the hanyou pinned to the tree by an arrow.

Though he held most legends in the highest regard, he had never once thought the story of the miko and hanyou to be true. It had always been a child's tale, something fanciful and made up. Until he came face to face with Inuyasha.

The mark that scarred the surface of the sacred tree was meant to be a reminder that life was not always what you expected it to be. A scar was a mark of courage as well. It was a mark that signified survival and growth, despite a moment of weakness. Though some scars would never fade, they carried the knowledge that life went on.

Placing his hand once more against the worn surface of the tree, he smiled as he watched his granddaughter and the hanyou argue as they made their way towards the well. Not all scars remained forever, some managed to heal with time.  



	23. Sacrifice

Title: Sacrifice  
Rating: K+  
Genre: General/Angst  
Word Count: 102  
Pairing: N/A  
Notes: Involves spoilers for Movie 4. If you haven't seen the movie, you aren't going to understand the drabble.  
Summary: Her death will allow them to live.  
...

* * *

...

She was the oldest, it was her duty. The Houraisan would soon call for her to enter the meidou no kama. Ai had been sent away from this cursed place and she could only hope the girl had been able to escape without being harmed. It was better for her to leave Houraijima; to have a chance at a normal life away from the Shitoushin.

Watching the faces of Roku, Dai, Moegi and Shion, Asagi smiled. She would be brave. She would die with honor knowing her death would allow the others to live on. Her death would not be in vain. 


End file.
